justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Avatars
Avatars were first introduced in Just Dance 4. They returned in Just Dance 2014, however they were in color now. Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014. *Just Dance 4 avatars were not in color. *They have avatars for months *The Just Dance 4 avatars had their own special noise. The Just Dance 2014 ones have the same noises. *Just Dance 4 has about 20 avatars and Just Dance 2014 has about 200 avatars so its about 10x more. *Just Dance Wii U has 81 avatars that also include dancers from previous Just Dance Wii games. Avatars The avatars represent your profile. They are featured in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014. The avatars on Just Dance 2014 have a wider selection and are in colour. You can select one from your favorite dance. The avatars is Just Dance 2014 can also express emotions when pressing the buttons. They can smile , wink , blow a kiss , growl , laugh , sticking the tongue , and blow a bubble using bubblegum. Gallery 'Avatars from Just Dance games' 28.png|Professor Pumplestickle 180.png|Just Mario 61.png|Spectronizer (P3) Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|Spice Up Your Life (P2) C'monpanda.png|C'mon 1.png|Rock'n'Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) 103.png|You're The First, The Last, My Everything (P1) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|Blame It On The Boogie (P3) Blurred lines avatar.jpg|Blurred Lines (P1) Callmeavatar.png|Call Me Canttakemyeyesoffyouavatar.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) Cosmicgirlavatar.png|Cosmic Girl Crazylittlething.png|Crazy Little Thing Crucifiedavatar1.png|Crucified (P1) Crucifiedavatar3.png|Crucified (P3) Crucifiedavatar4.png|Crucified (P4) Dareavatar.png|Dare/YMCA (P4) Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Disturbiaavatar.png|Disturbia Download 10.jpg|Applause Dynamitegirl.png|Dynamite (P2) Feel this moment.jpg|Feel This Moment Fel.jpg|Feel So Right Flashdanceavatar.png|Flashdance... What A Feeling Followtheleaderavatar.png|Follow The Leader Funhouseavatar.png|Funhouse Gentlemanavatar.png|Gentleman Getluckyavatar2.png|Get Lucky (P2) Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|Gimme!Gimme!Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) HeyboyheygirlTHUMB.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl Hi.jpeg|Brand New Start Hotncoldavatar.png|Hot N Cold Idontfeellikedancinavatar.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Ikissedagirlavatar.png|I Kissed A Girl Images 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Chicken Payback Imsoexcitedavatar.png|I'm So Excited Itsyouavatar.png|It's You Iwillsurviveavatar.png|I Will Survive Jingolobaavatar.png|Jin Go Lo Ba Kiss you 6.jpeg|Kiss You (6 Players) (P1) Limboavatar.png|Limbo (P1) Limboavatar1.png|Limbo (P2) Loveyoulikealovesong.png|Love You Like A Love Song Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Where Have You Been Superbassavatar.png|Super Bass Shewolfavatar.png|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|Nine In The Afternoon Starshipsavatar.png|Starships Timewarprockstaravatar.png|Time Warp (P4) Timewarpdollavatar.png|Time Warp (P2) TroublemakerAvatar.png|Troublemaker Youmakemefeelavatar.png|You Make Me Feel... Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|Waking Up In Vegas Sowhantavatar.png|So What Rocklobsteravatar.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Rocklobsteravatar1.png|Rock Lobster (P2) Nitrobotavatar.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 00.png|Nitro Bot (P2) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|Turn Up The Love (P1) P1. .jpg|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) P2!.jpg|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P2) Wildwildwestavatar1.png|Wild Wild West (P1) Wildwildwestavatar2.png|Wild Wild West (P2) Wildwildwestavatar3.png|Wild Wild West (P3) Wildwildwestavatar4.png|Wild Wild West (P4/Extreme) Wildavatar.png|Wild Maneateravatar.png|Maneater Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Mr. Saxobeat Toxicavatar2.png|Toxic Moskauavatar.png|Moskau (P1) P2.jpg|Just A Gigolo (P2) P1.jpg|Just A Gigolo (P1) P1!.jpg|Could You Be Loved (P1) P1 Pinneapple.jpg|In The Summertime (P3) Marciabailaavatar.png|Marcia Baila Ringmybellavatar.png|Ring My Bell Ghostbusteravatar2.png|Ghostbusters (P1) Ghostbusteravatar4.png|Ghostbusters (P4) Partyrockanthemavatar.png|Party Rock Anthem Prince Ali p4.jpeg|Prince Ali (P4) Oopsavatar.png|Oops...I Did It Again (P3) Miss Understood.jpg|Miss Understood Poundthealarmavatar.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) Thepoweravatar.png|The Power/Pump Up the Jam Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Livin La Vida Loca 10152436_10202928085516119_403987966511519813_n.jpg|We Can't Stop Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Fine China IsidoraAvatar.png|Isidora VideoKilledTheRadioStarAvatar.png|Video Killed the Radio Star AlfonsoAvatar.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|#ThatPower (P2) DaFunkAvatar.png|Da Funk (P1) DagombaAvatar.png|Dagomba RasputinAvatar.png|Rasputin/YMCA (P1)/Hungarian Dance No.5 (P2) PumpUptheVolumeAvatar.png|Pump Up the Volume WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|Who Let The Dogs Out? DancandoAvatar.png|Dançando Gdgd.jpg|Moves Like Jagger (3rd Coach)/YMCA (P2) Somethin'StupidAvatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.40 PM.PNG|Wake me Up Avatar Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.41 PM.PNG|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.43 PM.PNG|Can't Hold Us beautyandabeatavatar.JPG|Beauty and a Beat moveslikejaggeravatar.JPG|Moves Like Jagger (1st Coach) onethingavatar1.JPG|One Thing (P1) onethingavatar2.JPG|One Thing (P2) partofmeavatar.JPG|Part Of Me rocknrollavatar.JPG|Rock n Roll 50px-WhatAboutLoveAvatar.png|What About Love FantasticBabyAvatar.png|Fantastic Baby OrangeAvatar.png|Orange IstanbulAvatarP3.png|Istanbul (P3) Ziggy.png|Aerobics in Space 99LuftBalloons1stDancer.png|99 Luftballons (P1) BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|Beware of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|When I Grow Up GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2) RichGirlAvatar.png|Rich Girl TheLoveBoatAvatar.png|Love Boat DanseAvatar.png|Danse (Pop Version) EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Eye Of The Tiger CaliforniaGurlsAvatar.png|California Gurls KissYou2ndDancer.png|Kiss You (P2) KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|Katti Kalandal (P2) BabyGirlAvatar.png|Baby Girl DiscoBallAvatar.png|Unknown Disco Ball Dancer JumpintheLine2ndDancer.png|Jump in the line (P2) ShouldIStayorShouldIGoAvatar.PNG|Should I Stay or Should I Go Sway2ndDancer.PNG|Sway (Quien Siera) Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) PrinceAli1stDancer.png|Prince Ali (P1) Landof1000DancesAvatar.PNG|Land of 1000 Dances PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|Prince Ali (P2) PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|Prince Ali (P3) FireworkAvatar.png|Firework CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Crazy Christmas TheWay2ndDancer.png|The Way (P2) TightropeAvatar.png|Tightrope (Solo Version) MariaAvatar.png|Maria ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|I Like To Move It NeverGonnaGiveYouUpAvatar.png|Never Gonna Give You Up ZombiUAvatar.png|ZombiU FunkytownAvatar.PNG|Funkytown IWishForYou1stDancer.PNG|I Wish For You (P1) SafeandSoundAvatar.png|Safe And Sound sexyandimknowitavatar.jpg|Sexy And I Know It popstaravatar2.jpg|Pop Star (P1) popstaravatar.jpg|Pop Star (P2) independentwomanavatar.jpg|Independent Woman ageageeverynightavatar.jpg|Age Age Every Night risingstaravatar.jpg|Rising Sun ponponponavatar.jpg|Pon Pon Pon Surienka.jpg|Surienka Go_Go_Summer.jpg|Go Go Summer (P3) IFeelLoveAvatar.PNG|I Feel Love Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance Category:Just Dance Wii U